Poor Tedy bear
by istharneko
Summary: ¿Por qué no la tocas?" Con una sonrisa cruel y lasciva a su oído, rozándola con mi aliento. "No muerde; yo sí." Gaamatsu/Lemon/Rape/Sólo para adultos/


**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es depropiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

**Advertencia:** Mordacidad, palabras malsonantes y vulgares, lemon, rape, Rated MA, One-Shot. (Gaara está medio OoC al principio, pero tiene su explicación)

**Pairing:** Gaara/ Matsuri

**Hecho/ Acabado:** 29-11-08/ 30-11-08

**Editado y revisado:** 30-11-08

* * *

**Poor Tedy bear**

Por **Istharneko**

Todo sea por la época de celo del Shukaku, es un juramento que me hago fervientemente; pero luego pasan más cosas que me hacen querer poseerla a ella y pasa lo que pasa; Sí, eso que todos sabemos y que hacen todos los humanos varias veces al mes si están casados y una vez al día si son solteros: Voy a tener sexo con ella. Oh mierda, pero con Shukaku en mi cabeza creo que voy a ser un poco más agresivo; en fin, todo sea por ese maldito bicho que está en mi cabeza.

La agarro de la mano en ese callejón oscuro de la ciudad y le digo que si no se calla la mato; tengo que hacerle caso a Shukaku, después de todo siempre he vivido con él. Mi arena le surca el cuerpo, mientras yo me deleito con la sangre que va surgiendo de las pequeñas heridas que esta le produce con su roce. Con mi lengua voy saboreando su mejilla, ya que un corte deja ver la sangre de un hermoso tono carmín; no me puedo controlar. Ella gime asustada, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El Kazekage del que tanto dice ser alumna y del cual tanto habla le hace estas cosas.

Me pregunto qué hará ahora con esta amenaza que tiene por sensei. Aún quedan más años de aprendizaje y voy a seguir con esto dentro por ser un monstruo; yo soy un monstruo.

-¿Sensei? –Me llama ella, mientras gime desesperadamente-. ¿Por qué hace esto?

-Porqué tú me aceptaste. –El miedo se vislumbra en su rostro, viendo como la miro con un contorno carmesí en las pupilas-. Lo siento Matsuri, ya no puedo parar.

Mientras la arena sube su blusa para arriba, le tomo uno de los senos y lo estrujo lentamente para luego succionar el pezón y rasgar los contornos con mis uñas. Mi saliva corre por su piel, ella llora y gime excitada, desesperada al sentir el mismo calor que yo, mas en su feminidad. Cojo el otro pecho y repito la misma acción en tanto que ella se contorsiona entre el placer y la agresividad de ese acto del que yo soy culpable; Sólo yo. Sus muñecas, ceñidas por filos de la arena que conjuro, no pueden moverse con tranquilidad. Matsuri grita entre gemidos de angustia y dolor.

Dejo de masajear uno de sus pechos y bajo por su cintura rozando su vientre, su ombligo y al fin llegando a su falda. De un jalón la bajo, introduciendo los dedos entre sus bragas y su pubis, llegando a su zona erógena. El Shukaku clama por más, tiñendo mi cerebro de lascivia y pecado; sabroso pecado. Ella sólo tiene quince años pero me entrega su feminidad con las puertas abiertas, ya que la noto realmente húmeda. La veo tentadora desde mi mente enferma, infestada por los gritos lascivos y gemidos del ser que llevo dentro. Ella gime y grita de placer al notar como dejo su pecho y la torturo descendiendo mi lengua por su ombligo, sus caderas y sus ingles, introduciéndome en su estrechez, divinidad de mujer, sorbiendo el jugoso néctar de sus entrañas, jugueteando con su clítoris y estimulándola con uno de mis dedos. Con otro de ellos abro más su cavidad con tal de introducirme más al fondo de su vagina; introduzco otro dedo para liberarla de su estrechez. El dulce olor que desprende me embriagaba, mientras ella implora que no pare. Asciendo, dejándola completamente hirviendo y le digo:

-Ahora ya no te quejas. –Ella queda callada, sólo respirando pesadamente; su frente sucia, llena de sudor y sus ojos observando mi mirada escrutadora.

El resto de la camisa es despojada de su cuerpo y comienzo a ascender por su clavícula, lamiéndola y perfilándola hasta que llego a su cuello, el cual sorbo con desesperación haciendo pequeños chupetones que dejan una marca morada en su piel. Llego hasta sus labios y los lamo dejando un reguero húmedo por encima. Tomó el inferior, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo lentamente mientras mi lengua se contorsiona, curiosa por ir a explorar esa cavidad que aún no ha saboreado. Finalmente entra traicionera, y comienza a revolver su interior, chocando con la tímida y torpe de ella. Se entrelaza con la mía; parece aprender rápido y tener vida propia. No hacen falta palabras para dar explicaciones a esto.

Mi entrepierna se calienta rápido aumentando considerablemente de tamaño. Suelto las manos de ella, que cae al suelo sin soporte; la levanto y aprisiono contra la pared una vez más, besándola salvajemente con la misma húmeda pasión. Agarro una de sus manos y la bajo hasta mi miembro, haciendo que sus dedos lo tanteen a través de la tela de mi pantalón. Ella se sonroja más de lo que ya esta y suelta unas breves palabras:

-Ga-Gaara sensei... –No espero más respuesta, pero continúa-: ¿Está seguro de esto?

-¿Por qué no la tocas? –Con una sonrisa cruel y lasciva a su oído, rozándola con mi aliento-. No muerde; yo sí.

Muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja compulsivamente, mientras deslizo la mano femenina dentro de mi pantalón. Ella nota esa textura hirviente, su mano está despertando algo en mi miembro masculino; algo que nunca a probado. Hace que crezca y luche por su libertad, por querer salir de donde está presa. Es de buen tamaño, ancha y voluminosa, aunque no se resiste a esos dedos, finos y de uñas bien hechas; manos inexpertas. Después de todo está bien armada. Supongo que nota lo que toca su mano ya que para mi sorpresa baja lentamente tanteando y acariciando mi pecho hasta llegar esa tiesa verga que tengo entre las piernas.

Oh sí, es realmente una buena alumna, aprende rápido. La ayudo a bajar mi pantalón del todo, dejando ver mi virilidad encendida en el fuego de esta pasión insana. Ella me mira tímidamente y comienza a darle pequeños lametones con su lengua adolescente, casi infantil. Tan inocente, tan pura y tan tímida; no le he dado más opción que esa.

"¡Métela en la boca, maldita perra!" Shukaku no deja de soltar toda clase de halagos hacia Matsuri; parece que ella también sabe como torturarnos a ambos, realmente asume conocimientos con una facilidad indudable.

Finalmente comienza a lamer más y más hasta introducírsela en la boca, subiendo y bajando lentamente su estrecha boca; suelta sus manos, agarrándose brevemente a mis muslos. Shukaku parece no poder reprimir los gemidos, gritando incansablemente que chupe más fuerte; no lo soporto demasiado, pero es lo que siempre tengo que aguantar. Yo me contengo, mi miembro parece querer estallar en cualquier momento. Ella sigue succionándola más y más, moviendo la piel del escroto, envenenándola cada vez de más pasión y ganas de más; me vuelve loco ese movimiento. Antes de correrme completamente la paro con mis manos y para su sorpresa y la del Shukaku la echó contra la pared y me aproximo a ella, dedicándome a bajarle la falda y las infantiles bragas que usa.

"Por fin te soltaste la cabellera, muchacho" Shukaku me habla, dejando entrever por el tono de su gruñido, el placer que siente por este acto lujurioso de mi persona.

Con salvajismo la encauzo contra el sólido muro y paro un poco antes de enclaustrar mi tieso pene en su vagina caliente y húmeda. Respiro su aliento de miedo, sus ojos confusos y llenos de pánico con la incerteza de lo que sucederá en breves instantes. Sonrío excitado, el Shukaku clama para que actúe:

-Tranquila, esto te sentará bien –En mis labios se difunde una sonrisa sádica y cruel, enigmática y provocativa-. Seguro que nunca lo probaste.

Sin esperar más la invado por completo, introduciendo mi masculinidad en su interior; un grito de dolor se escucha en la noche y una sensación de haber desgarrado algo se siente en mi miembro. Doy por echo lo que ya sabía: Es virgen. Bueno, o al menos lo era hasta hace unos segundos, porqué ya no. Comienzo a embestir contra ella fuertemente, subiéndola a la altura de mis piernas, haciendo que se agarre a mi cintura para hacer la penetración más intensa y profunda. No para de repetir eso de sensei miles de veces, mezclado con lo de Kazekage-sama y Gaara-sama; eso me pone mucho más.

-Quiero que acabe ya... –Dice ella con los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta de placer, sus labios jóvenes hinchados por ese beso devastador. Salgo y entro de ella cada vez más rápido mientras chilla de puro placer, yo sólo gruño excitado, también deseando acabar con esa espera que se antepone al placer; porqué este es mi vicio y ella mi alumna-. Es un sueño que pronto acabará.

Matsuri sonríe y yo la miro extrañado mientras me derramó en su interior; ella me sigue pocos segundos después. Me siento en el suelo y ella se recuesta a mi lado mientras veo que sus jugos y los míos siguen saliendo de su cavidad, mezclados heterogéneamente. Se recuesta sobre mi pecho desnudo y la agarro por la cintura, volviéndola a besar con suavidad. Me maldigo por no haberle hecho antes esto; Shukaku al fin se ha calmado y parece que no me molestará esta noche.

-Gaara, despierta. –Ella me mira nuevamente y yo la veo sin entender, con mi mirada fría de siempre volviendo a mi rostro-. ¡Hermano, despierta!

Cierro los ojos para acabar de entender lo que sucede pero cuando los abro lo único que veo es a Temari zaleándome compulsivamente, diciéndome que tengo que ir a nosequé reunión. Espera, entonces... ¿Ese polvo loco con Matsuri?

-¿Ha sido un sueño? –Por una parte lo lamento, y por otro... Me paro al ver que mi hermana me quita de un tirón todas las sábanas de la cama para hacerme despertar, pero al volver a gritarme se queda blanca como la pared, y luego pasa del rojo al morado con una rapidez que dejaría asombrado a cualquier persona normal, cubriéndose la boca para no reírse-. ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto. Cuándo miro para donde lo hace Temari veo a mi osito de cuando era pequeño puesto entre mis partes nobles, cubriendo mi indecencia.

-Éste... Gaara... –Dice mi hermana, realmente apenada y yendo en dirección a la puerta-. Mejor me voy.

Miro una vez más al osito entre mis piernas y lo retiro, dándome cuenta de donde he ido a correrme y en el estado en el que ha quedado mi peluche en mis "arduas" horas de sueño. Contando que ya no tengo al Shukaku dentro, estos sueños se sienten muy bien; espero que se repita aunque tenga que soportar que Temari me vea así por las mañanas o que Kankuro se ría de mí. –Ha quedado hecho un asco. –Pronuncio entonces, divisando extrañado como una extraña sonrisa malévola se ha dibujado en el tierno peluche.

**¿End?

* * *

****Nota de autora:** Oh, no puedo creer haber hecho esto; hacia tiempo que tenía la idea de crear una cosa realmente "guarra" con ellos dos. Espero que no haya salido demasiado porno. Gracias por haber leído, lo hice dedicado a todas las personas a las que les gusta el Gaatema, el hentai y también especialmente a mi amiga anaika y a Lu por educarme tan mal y a esa chica del msn a la que le gusta tanto Tamahome (ella sabe quien es) =) ¡Saludos!

**P.D: **¿Alguien adivina por qué el osito tiene esa cara? (Si alguien acierta se lleva premio =D)


End file.
